Controls and plug-ins (components) may operate in a browser or other various software platforms, allowing for the ease of add-on functionality without adding additional source code to a secure program. These components are common within a browser environment when accessing the Internet. They provide a level of security but at a cost of limiting functionality and overall user experience.